


I love you and you and you and-

by Cosmic_choclet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith/six different versions of shiro, M/M, Sharem, Sheith Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_choclet/pseuds/Cosmic_choclet
Summary: Having a harem of six  different versions of the love of your life is all fun and games until you have to go shopping for Christmas presents.Sheith secret santa for Bairu.





	I love you and you and you and-

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Bairu, I'm super late with this present and super sorry for it, but I really hope you'll like it.  
> You asked for Keith enjoying a harem of Shiros, and even if I made him a little annoyed in this, I tried to deliver as best as I could.  
> Hope you have a great year! <3

Being in a relationship with six alternate versions of the love of your life is a blessing according to everyone.

Every time someone heard of his living situation, after the incredulity had passed, he received comments about how lucky he was and how he might never get bored, usually accompanied by a wink or a playful smirk. But as Keith wandered through the brightly lit corridors of a shopping mall, he was starting to feel like it was actually a curse.

It was the middle of November and the stores hadn't started putting their Christmas decorations yet. It was all end-of-the-fall discounts and non-themed goods. Still, Keith was determined to find a present for every one of his boyfriends, rushing the corridors with a desperation that was clearly uncalled for.

He wasn't used to giving presents. He had never had anyone to exchange them with during his youth and fighting and intergalactic war left little time for celebrations. But this was their first Christmas together -alone- and at peace. It was all new to Keith. Thinking of what to buy someone when they haven't specifically made a request. This wasn't his forte, but Keith wanted to give something to the men he loved.

It's not that he didn't have any idea of what they would like. He had plenty! But they were all too little, too impersonal for what they meant to him. They deserved a personalized present, a different presents for all six of them, that fit their subtle differences. But he couldn't just start getting things at random. He loved them all so much, but he didn't love any more than the others, he needed the presents to feel around the same value. But how?

He was getting stressed.

“What does it matter? Just get them the same thing.” Complained Lance as he slumped on a bench after finally convincing him to take a rest. Hunk and Pidge sat with him, looking just as frustrated as Lance.

“I can't do that!” Replied Keith firmly.

“Come on Keith, it's not like they are going to care.” Said Pidge “You could give them all a used tissue and they'd just be grateful that it's you giving it to them.”

Hunk and Lance nodded along, with a less disgusted expression than that comment deserved. They were already used to the passion the Shiroganes professed for Keith.

“Why did you even come if you are not going to help me?”

“I though we were just going to hang out, not to be dragged from one store to the other. You didn't even let us stop in the computer store...” Pidge complained with a half pout.

“Yeah you never mentioned why were coming to the mall in the first place.” Lance, pursed his lips in thought and turned towards the others “Maybe we should have figured something was wrong, Keith would have never come to such a crowded place if he didn't have a Shiro reason.”

 _A Shiro reason._ That's how they called it every time Keith did something out of the ordinary or acted overly pleasant. Never mind he had almost sacrificed himself for the _whole universe_ more than once. He didn't do everything for Shiro.

It was true that Keith hated malls with all his being, though. Sometimes he could find something interesting, but the combination of too many people, bright lights and loud sounds was enough to drive him up the wall after a couple of hours. However, malls have a wide variety of stores and Keith needed inspiration for his boyfriends' presents.

Okay, maybe he did have a Shiro reason this time.

Keith turned to Hunk, who had been strangely quiet the whole time, pleadingly. “Hunk...”

Hunk sighted tiredly. “Don't look at me man, I'm with them.”

Having being betrayed by his one nice friend was the last straw and finally, Keith gave up and sat on the bench dejectedly. Lance pat his back suggested looking for a place to have lunch before going home.

Keith couldn't blame his friends for feeling frustrated when he was feeling exactly the same.

A whole morning lost and he still didn't have a single idea.

They got up and headed to the restaurant area. Hunk put a warm hand on his shoulder, always trying to comfort. “Don't worry so much Keith. All the Shiros love you, they really won't care.”

* * *

Keith knew they wouldn't care. Shiro had never been selfish. None of his alternate versions were. In fact, they never asked for anything or had big expectations, always surprised when someone extended a friendly hand towards them. Which is why Keith wanted to give them something nice.

None of them had even expected that Keith would love them.

After all the clones had been rescued and Sven took refuge in their reality, they had made plans on retiring to some dark part of the galaxy, not expecting anyone to want them. Not when not even them knew who was the original. If any of them were. So when Keith declared that he was going with them, that he would find them if they disappeared and bring them back together, that he would never let any of them feel alone and unwanted; they had been surprised.

Keith had been more surprised when all of them told him they loved him back.

The Shiros were just grateful to have Keith in their lives. So much that they had decided to all live together on Earth, to never deprive Keith from any one of their presences. And to never deprive each other from Keith. That's how selfless they were.

So Keith really needed to give them something. To show them that he cared about every single one of them. That he thought of them, of their likes and needs.

He could always just tell them, but words always felt to small for how big his feelings were. And he'd always been better with actions than words. Keith knew he couldn't find a present that would clearly express all his feelings either, but he hoped it would make all of them start to feel like they belonged, like they mattered.

He wanted to give them something special, because they were special to him.

The sound of someone knocking at the bathroom door snapped Keith out of his thoughts. He let the warm water splatter his face to clear himself before he answered. “Yeah?”

“Are you okay? You've been in the shower for a long time.” Takashi asked, his voice muffled by the door and the running water. Still, Keith could hear a hint of worry in his voice. And a little hint of amusement as well. Keith hoped he hadn't been talking out loud. It wouldn't be the first time.

“Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'll come out in a moment.” He had totally lost track of time while thinking of his boyfriends and what he could give them. Shiro had always been on his mind, but now that he had _six_ Shiros, his mind rarely wandered away from them.

Not that he wanted it to.

“It's okay, take your time.” And with that he heard Takashi's steps walking away.

Keith turned off the water and smiled to himself. All of their friend still have problems telling all Shiro's apart, but for him it was so easy. Just by the way they moved: the sound their steps made on their wooden floor, by the way they turned the keys and the door knob or the way each of them moved their hands and shook their feet when they felt slightly anxious. They all had a different quirk, a different tone of voice and they all reacted to stress in their own ways.

Keith would even swear they all had a different smell, but he didn't really want their friends to try and confirm that for him.

Everyone else should just make do with learning their different haircuts. They had decided to wear a different style each to help people. It worked, sometimes.

Keith got out of the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind him to not let the heat out. He rubbed a small towel over his still damp hair and announced to the rest of the house that the shower was free to use.

Kuron came walking towards him rapidly from their bedroom, clothes in hand.

“Thanks, baby.” He said and reached to kiss his head and caress his cheek as he passed his side. It was now a habit that they would all kiss him -on the top of his head or his forehead or cheek or shoulder, it didn't matter- every time they crossed paths on the house.

Keith climbed down the stairs to the living room with a small smile on his face.

That smile disappeared the moment he smelled of food. A shock of worry surged through him and he run to the kitchen.

He was relieved to see Sven there. None of the Shiros cooked, but Sven was capable of simple things like pasta and frying things, so sometimes he took over the kitchen so Keith wouldn't have to cook for them. He must have been in the shower a long time if Sven hadn't even asked him. A look at the clock told Keith that it was almost dinner time.

He went back to the living room when Ryou walked to him to take the towel from his hands and dry his hair for him. He leaned and gave a kiss to Keith's forehead as well. Keith hummed and closed his eyes at the sensation, Ryou was always so delicate when touching his hair -probably because he was the only one with long hair like him- and it felt so good to have his scalp massaged.

Ryou led him to the sofa, never leaving his head and went around him to dry the back of his hair. That's when Keith opened his eyes and saw a flash of colorful flickering lights coming from between the curtains..

“They've switch on the Christmas lights, already?” he asked looking at the window.

All the others looked to the window. They got up and walked to open the curtains and, indeed, all the Christmas lights that the council had put up were on. They were pretty, but they were yet another reminder that Christmas was coming and he still didn't have a present.

None of the Shiros there seemed to share his worries, they were more busy discussing with each other.

“But we've just entered december...”

“Maybe we should decorate the house as well.”

“But none of us are religious.”

“But it will be nice.”

“Yeah, it will be nice.”

It only took them five lines to agree with each other and now they were discussing on how exactly they should decorate the house.

Keith liked watching them discuss things. It was like he was witnessing a soliloquy, only the inner voices of the speaker where coming from outside. In a way they were discussing with themselves -and you could tell they thought alike by how easy they came to an agreement- and sometimes Keith liked to pin them one against the others in small ways just to see them get riled up and watch them come to terms.

They kept talking about wreaths and trees when a pair of arms snaked around his waist “Let's ditch these idiots and elope.” Whispered Kuro's deep voice on his ear.

Keith smiled and laughed airily “And where will we go?”

“Anywhere you want, baby. We have spaceships, the whole universe is ours.” Kuro kissed the tip of his ear lightly. It was cold when it rubbed against his still damp hair.

Kuro dragged his hands from the front of his stomach to the sides of his waist and rubbed small circles there. It was his turn to sleep next to him tonight and Keith already could tell he would try to get frisky. God, he couldn't wait.

“I think you are one of the idiots.” Keith smiled fondly and unwrapped himself from Kuro's arms when he saw Takashi bringing the first plates to the table.

“C'mon Keith, you know I'm your favorite.” He caught Keith's hand as he was drawing away and made him turn around.

“Actually, my favorite is Sven, because he is the only one that knows how to cook.”

Kuro released Keith with a gasp to bring his hand to his chest, in mock pain. “You wound me.”

Keith just ignored him and went to help Sven, who was bringing the last plates out of the kitchen.

It wasn't the first time one of the Shiros talked to him about marrying. By far.

But none of them was selfish enough to ask him seriously.

Kuro sometimes came out as egoistic and cold towards the others, but Keith knew that Kuro just pretended to be unattached and that he would not renounce to the support network that his other selves made. Having people with similar traumatic experiences as his helped him a lot. So Keith knew, as much as all of them loved him, none would take him away.

But Keith sometimes wondered. He had never really cared about this whole marriage thing – never thought he would have a family of his own when he was young and now, after all this years fighting with the paladins, he'd learned that a family is not dictated by blood or contracts.

Still, Shiro had cared and he would marry all of them if he could. Just to make them happy.

* * *

“I only have ten days and I still have no idea what I'm going to get them.” Keith slid down the sofa until his whole legs where hanging and his neck was bent against the back. His pose looked miserable and uncomfortable, but he didn't receive any pity from his friends on the floor.

“We've already given you like a million ideas and you didn't like any of them.” Pidge didn't even look up at him, focusing on the machine in her hands.

“Because they were really bad.”

“No they weren't, you just like being annoying.”

Keith grumbled something to himself, which got him a warning look from the woman. He decided it was better to change topics before they decided to kick him out of their house. The Shiros were decorating his and he didn't want to be in the middle of it when they realized they had clearly gone overboard and tried to solve it.

He was fearing the worst when he had to go back.

“So, what are you guys working on now?”

“We are trying to hook the old DVD player into the new altean TV we got for mom.” Pidge explained to him.

“I don't know why, though. We have streaming services! You don't need DVDs!” Matt said loudly enough for his mother to hear from the next room.

Colleen Holt appeared at the door, summoned by her son's complaints. “I told you, I have important videos stored in disks, I don't want to lose them.”

“We could just transfer them to a computer.” Matt countered

“Oh, whatever, it's not like you have anything better to do.” Keith now understood were the siblings got their snark from.

“We have jobs.” Matt moved the screwdriver in his hand to point at him and his sister.

“And a lot of free time too.” _Yep, definitely got the snark from their mom._

Pidge started laughing at Matt's exaggerated eye roll and just nudged at his leg with her foot. They went back to their task and Colleen turned her attention towards Keith.

“Keith, darling, are you and the Shiros finally coming to have dinner with us this Saturday?”

“Ah, yes yes.” Keith straightened up to sit properly. “We are bringing the wine, but do you want us to bring anything else?”

“Oh, no that won't be necessary, don't worry.”

“You should bring the Shiros with dog tags so that she doesn't confuse them again.” Pidge said, smirking at her mom.

“Katie!” Colleen scolded her and turned to Keith with concern on her face. “They know I don't do it on purpose, right? It's just that... they all look _so_ alike.”

Keith felt sorry for her, she wasn't the only one who had problems telling them apart. “It's fine, don't-”

“Don't worry mom, we mix them up all the time.” Matt interrupted him “The only one who knows them is Keith.”

“I mean, it took me some time-”

“No, it didn't” Matt interrupted again.

“You'll get used to it in time, don't worry.” Keith reassured Colleen.

“Ah, I hope so.”

With that hey went to discuss the technicalities of connecting human and altean devices. Colleen listening attentively to her children.

Keith was glad they could all return safely to Earth and that everyone of his friends was back with their families. And, above all, he was glad that he didn't look at all those families with envy anymore. Because now he had a family of his own.

He looked at the clock. It still was early, but something was tugging at his stomach and he wanted to go back home. To see his boyfriends and get a kiss from all of them like he always got whenever he arrived home. This time, he'd ask for a hug too.

He got up from the sofa and went to retrieve his coat.

“You're leaving already?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, they've probably already finished decorating the house.”

“Oh, were they giving you a surprise?” Colleen asked innocently.

Matt and Pidge burst out laughing. “No mom, he was hiding from them.” Matt clarified.

When colleen turned to him questioningly, Keith felt his cheeks warm from embarrassment. Saying that he was hiding sounded a little strong, but he couldn't really deny it “They get...” He tried to look for the perfect word “ _Fussy_ when they worked together.”

“It's like an unstoppable storm. They are so coordinated, it's really scary. Can't blame Keith for wanting to hide.” Pidge put it into better words than him.

“It's just hard to give my input when I have to go against six people. Even if they will accept it, I prefer if they just do their thing.”

Pidge and Matt snorted at the same time. “You say that like you don't have them all wrapped around your little finger.”

“Anyway.” Keith punctuated. He was still blushing hard and tried to hide by putting on his coat and turning away. “I have to go make lunch. Can't trust them in the kitchen.”

“Yeah, go feed your harem!” Pidge shouted at him.

If Keith was blushing before, he was ablaze now. It being a “harem” was recurring joke between his friends, but he would never get used to his relationship being described like that.

“My! Katie, don't call it that!” Well, at least Colleen looked as embarrassed as him at that term.

“Hey Keith, can I join your harem? I also want someone to cook for me.” Matt said and his mother went to swat at him for following his sister's joke.

“Why don't you just come back to live with your parents?” Keith suggested through gritted teeth.

“Please, no.” Colleen said and pointedly ignored her son's indignant gasp. “Ah, but they better be grateful to you for that, Keith. A home cooked meal with love is the best gift anyone can receive.”

Keith froze on the spot to look at Colleen with shocked eyes.

“Darling, are you alright?” The three Holts were staring at him quizzically.

“Yes! Now I know what to do, thank you Ms. Holt!” Keith jumped forward and, to everyone's surprised, grabbed Collen by her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek soundly. Then bolted to the door.

“You-you're welcome, I guess.” He heard Collen's confused voice before he closed the door.

* * *

So Keith finally had an idea for what to give them but, if he wanted to make it a surprise, he had to get all Shiros to leave the house for the whole afternoon of Christmas eve. Or at least, make them leave him alone in the kitchen for what he expected to be a few long hours.

There was no way he could make a surprise, special dinner with six people wandering around the house. He had to cook six different dishes -their favorite food was another thing that set them apart- and that would take him too long to justify without giving the surprise away.

He tried to employ his friends' help, but it all proved impossible.

The 24th of December is a day to spend with your families and they all had families to be with. He couldn't just ask them to sacrifice their family evening to distract the Shiros for him.

Hunk and Lance, as the darlings they were, have tried to help a little anyway. They tried to convince the Shiros to hang out in the morning, so Keith could cook then and leave the dishes ready for warming up for dinner, but all the Shiros refused.

Every single one of them.

All claiming that they wanted to spend the whole day together with Keith.

Which threw the being alone for hours option out of the window as well. Not a great start.

He had let Sven prepare some pasta dish for all of them for lunch and, after an hour of idle chatter in the couch and browsing many TV channels, he had gotten up and pointedly ignored every request from one of them to _'come to the couch and take a nap with me?'_ and had retreated to the kitchen, making sure that no one followed him when he closed the door behind him.

He'd been so naive thinking a door would keep the others away.

He hadn't even finished taking one ingredient from the fridge when Taka-chan went to look for him.

“What are you doing?”He asked, startling Keith, who dropped two carrots to the floor.

“Nothing.” Answered Keith out of reflex. It was an obvious lie and he cringed to himself as he took the carrots from the floor slowly, to avoid looking back.

“Keith, if you are still hungry we can start one of the cakes we bought.” Taka-chan pointed to the two boxes on the kitchen table.

“I'm not hungry. And you bought them for tonight's dessert, we can't just take a piece without telling the others.”

“Are you sure? They won't mind if it's you.”

Keith turned and took a hard look at him. “If you just want to take a piece, you can blame it on me in front of the others. I won't tell.” Keith blinked at him making Taka-chan blush hard. This sweet boy was always so easy to stir.

“That's not what I want!” He defended himself with a pout. “So what are you doing, then?”

“I'm cooking dinner.” Keith admitted begrudgingly, hoping he wouldn't have to explain more.

“Already? But we've just finished eating.”

“Well...”

“What's up?” Ryou had made it to the kitchen. And now it was two people Keith had to get rid of.

“Keith says he's making dinner.” Taka-chan explained.

“Already? But we've just finished eating.”

Keith brought a hand to his face in exasperation. At least it was just two. And if he managed to come up with a good enough excuse they might help keep the others away.

“Keith!” Kuron came running into the kitchen “They have a Bruce Lee film on TV, do you want to come watch it? You love them.”

Keith did love those and Kuron waited for his answer so eagerly. Making up an excuse was getting increasingly more difficult.

And that's when things got even harder.

“Why is everyone on the kitchen?” Keith saw Kuro's face appear behind Kuron's shoulder. And immediately Takashi and Sven, the only two missing, appeared at the door. Their curiosity picked by Kuro's question.

They all looked at Keith expectantly and he had no other option than to bury his face in his hands even more.

Did he really think he could avoid the six of them? Deep down Keith probably knew that it was an impossible feat, but he really had hoped he would have lasted longer, or that he at least wouldn't have to deal with all of them at once.

It was too late now, because he had six similarly confused faces waiting for his reaction.

Keith dragged his hands down his face in what he hoped conveyed enough annoyance and just admitted: “I'm making you dinner and it's supposed to be a surprise so, can you leave please?” He pushed at the chests of Taka-chan and Ryou who were the closest to him. They didn't budge an inch.

“Can we help?” Taka-chan asked. Oh, this sweet boy, always eager to help him.

“Yeah, it's not fair you are cooking for all of us, we should help.” Well, they were all eager to help him.

Why did they always have to be so nice? They made Keith's stomach turn and his heart flutter. They made him sick, and he would gladly die of it.

 _I cook for all of you everyday_ , Keith thought bitterly. But upon seeing the open, eager faces of all his boyfriends any anger he could have felt dissolved instantly.

“It's supposed to be a surprise...” he muttered, but a second look at them had him admitting defeat again. “Okay, fine.”

They all entered the kitchen with a few hushed chuckles and whispers of victory but, soon enough, they realized it was going to be impossible to get any work done with so any people in there. Keith sighted when they all turned at him for a solution.

“Okay, Taka-chan and Sven stay and help, everyone else out.” Keith demanded.

“Why do they get to stay?” Kuro was the first to complain. Keith was sure he wasn't thrilled to help, but being cast off in favor of others didn't sit well with him.

“Because Taka-chan is the first who offered and Sven is the only one I trust to keep and eye on the fire.” He received a few grumbles and mouth twists in response. “You can set the table, go and make some origami figures with the napkins or something.”

Finally he managed to shoo the others away.

Okay, so the first surprise had been uncovered, but Keith knew that the second surprise would make up for it.

Once he was getting into the cooking, Keith actually was grateful he had four other hands to help him cut the ingredients. Cooking six different dishes at the same time was proving to be a test for his concentration. To not mistake the quantities of ingredients he had to put in every pot and pan was hard, especially for those dishes that shared ingredients.

“Okay, I need half an onion chopped and...” he looked at his phone for the recipe guide “And then another quarter.”

“Yes, sir” answered Taka-chan cheerfully. He had put his dark fringe up with a little pin so that it would not get on his face, and Keith couldn't help but soften at how cute he always looked. All his boyfriends were handsome, but Taka-chan's unmarked and unhardened face really gave him a more youthful appearance. His carefree personality also helped on this.

Sven's look of concentration as he blended some boiled vegetables for him made him look even younger in contrast. And it gave Sven a look of maturity and intelligence that made Keith drool more than the food that was already scenting the kitchen.

Keith turned back to keep an eye on the sizzling pans when he heard a small shout, almost muffled completely by the blender Sven was using. When he turned around Taka-chan had a finger on his mouth.

“Did you cut yourself?” Keith asked and Taka-chan answered with a nod and pitiful eyes. “You should be careful.” He admonished.

“My eyes stung because of the onion and I couldn't see well...” He complained and indeed, his eyes looked glassy. He hold his finger for Keith to see.

It was a very small cut, not really worthy of all this fuss, but Keith guessed it must have stung, and the onion probably didn't help.

Keith took Taka's hand and slowly brought it to his lips, giving his finger a little kiss. “Better?” He asked looking up at him.

Keith would have been embarrassed of doing something so cheesy in any other circumstance, but Taka was far too gentle to ever tease him about it, looking more bashful than smug.

“Um... I think it still hurts...” He kept his hand in front of Keith's face.

Keith shoved it away playfully “Well then maybe I should call one of the others to come and help me in your place, so you can go heal.”

Taka-chan immediately shook his head at that.

“Do I have to injure myself to receive a kiss too?” Asked Sven who had stopped blending and was now looking at them.

Keith sighted and went to kiss Sven's cheek sweetly, which seemed to be enough to appease him, as the man wen back to his task.

After that, everything went pretty smoothly.

Except for a little interruption when the others came rushing to the kitchen to ask whether Keith preferred the napkins to we a swan or a lotus. It had taken them 20 minutes to stop arguing with each other, until Keith just told them to make a different fold for everyone. If only to keep them busy for a longer while.

But except for that, everything went well. And in only four hours, Keith had everything almost ready. He just had to plate everything and make it look good.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly through his mouth. He could do it, just one last thing.

He pushed Taka and Sven out of the kitchen and ordered them to not let anyone on the table until he was down setting the plates. No explanations given.

He closed the door to the kitchen, breathed deeply one more time and got into preparing the dishes to look as pretty as possible.

When he was done, he took the first two plates to the table. A couple of Shiros started to stand up from the sofa, but he quickly raised a hand to stop them with a firm “No.” They immediately sat back, confusion painted on their faces.

He took the second pair and then the last two. After setting the last plates on the table he took a sit to chair the dinner. He closed his hands on his lap and hold his breath expectantly. The Shiros took that at their cue to also sit.

It was clear where each of them had to sit, all of them recognizing their favorite dish in the table. But it wasn't until all them had sat and took in the dinner that they noticed Keith's second surprise.

Takashi was the first one to take a hand to his mouth, letting out a chocked “Keith.” and reaching towards his food with his free hand.

The rest copied his motion, all of them finding a little golden band placed carefully over their food. They looked at him with such broken expressions that Keith couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

“I know we can't all get married.” Keith started with a soft smile, that was mirrored albeit shakily by the six faces in front of him. “But I know how important this is for all of you, how you've always wanted this. So... um, yeah.” he chocked on his words. All the Shiros were tearing up and he felt his lungs constricting in reflection to them.

In matter of a second, they had all gotten up and run to hug Keith.

He found himself surrounded on all sides. Two pairs of arms crossing around his shoulders, two on his torso and two bodies sitting at his feet resting their heads on the outside of his thighs. He felt his body being squeezed in all directions, the air around him warm and coated in their smell. A couple of drops -tears, assuming by the soft sobs all around him- fell on his forehead and arms. Keith tried to reach all of them at once, but they were too many and his arms were trembling too much.

It didn't matter. He let himself be held by them instead.

They remained stuck like that for a long time. Keith surrounded by all the men he loved and all these men whispering _I love yous_ to every inch of his body.

He'd never been happier. None of them had.

Later that night, while they all shared their dishes with him because he had forgotten to cook something for himself, they all promised to buy him a ring in return.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my fics on tumblr at [cosmic-choclet](https://cosmic-choclet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
